


Mysterious mutton

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - "Frederick, why aren’t you eating?" Lissa asked, pointing at the untouched plate. "Do you not like Robin’s cooking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious mutton

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post SEPTEMBER 2013

"Frederick, why aren’t you eating?" Lissa asked, pointing at the untouched plate. "Do you not like Robin’s cooking?"

"That is not the problem I am having," Frederick sighed, prodding the unrecognisable meat and hoping it would disappear. Merely glancing at the other plates of the shepherds convinced Frederick that there was a clear difference in steak. He only feared what type his held.

Whilst Frederick stared at the ghastly meat, the rest of the shepherds merrily ate the delicious food lay before them. Fresh meat was a small luxury when travelling, the lieutenant knew that yet he felt slightly cheated. Frederick contemplated leaving the meat altogether as he ate the vegetables.

By the time he had prolonged the joy of eating his meat, many of the shepherds had left and he was beginning to look like a stubborn child forced to eat his dinner. He sighed as prodded the meat yet again.

_Can I really eat this?_

"You know, it doesn’t taste as good cold," Frederick looked up to find Robin grinning humorously at him.

He glared uncharacteristically at the tactician as she sat down in front of him. His usual upright posture had slacked from disappointment.

"Why did you give me different aliment to the others?" Frederick asked. "Surely, it means more work for you and more time spent, when dinner could have been earlier."

"You were the one who asked for help and, besides, it’s not like I gave you bear meat," Robin smiled, almost a mirror image to the fake smiles Frederick, himself, gave during training sessions.

"At least try a piece," She said cutting a small chunk of red meat.

Frederick hesitated at the sight of the fork in front of him, but with everyone else gone and only the tactician as company he felt a slight blow to his reputation. He cringed as Robin encouraged the fork into his hand.

It seemed as though minutes had gone by before Frederick took a bite, blanching as he felt the rough texture on his toungue. Rather than snickering, as he had expected, Robin nodded with encouragement.

"See, mutton does not taste so bad," Robin nodded at Frederick when he finally finished. "I’ll wait here until you finish the rest."

Frederick groaned, forcing down the bile he swore he could feel.


End file.
